Talk:Rathalos-Sin/@comment-15446856-20170815011012/@comment-4732465-20170903224510
You know what? That is fine. I tried to make up for what I said earlier, and you carry the grudge like its no ones buissness anyways. So I will not say anything that I will regret later. First of all, I never meant for it to be an apology to get back to the fanon. I just wanted to make up for what I said earlier. I never had intentions of returning for a "long time" anyways. Especially after the hurtful things you, seth and others said anyways. But note that I had nothing against you, but rather, what you had said before. If you had indeed told me my creations were bad to begin with and not wait until it became a serious issue, then we would not be having such sour relations right now. But heres where I had to disagree with you: "I'd say the bad things I did got more attention than the good things". So you are saying that doing bad things is what makes a creator good enough to become an admin? Or are you saying your actions that could be considered negative were better than positive ones? Cause last I checked, Two wrongs don't make a right. But moving on from that, I think Rio had every right to be offended. Cause if I recall correctly, he tried to help me get better and also trying to "keep blood from spilling", if that makes sense, but you had to let the blood spill anyways, making his efforts in vain. There is a reason I respect him: He is an open minded person, who can see one's potential for improvement, wheras you on the other hand, recently, I have been getting the vibe that you are becoming a infuriatingly narrow minded person, who will gladly say that someone has no potential whatsoever! (You even basically told me I had no potential once. Don't think for a minute I am forgetful or that I am an idiot.) And that is where I have to say that the reason I insulted you was not only because you insulted me too, but also because I was standing up for myself, just as anyone worth their salt would. From that day on: I WOULD NOT LET ANYONE SQUISH ME ANYMORE! FACE IT: YOU WERE THE ONE WHO PICKED A FIGHT TO GAIN A REASON TO BAN ME IN THE FIRST PLACE! oooh.... that felt good getting off my chest..... But why do I bother trying to reason with you anyways? You obviously are, like I how I feel about you, too narrow minded to see your own mistakes. That is the reason why Rio actually hates you right about now. And let me tell you, if the Admins truly knew the whole story, they would probably change their mind. But you clocked them for fools, so why would that change now? But I am just a minor in all this nowadays, so what would I know? Cause like you said, I had no potential. I sincerely hope that, before you respond, you realize your own mistakes for a change, and actually take back what you said, and admit when you were wrong............ (Puts on sunglasses and hat) Just an FYI, before I leave, I never actually intended to return anyways to the fanon. I find it's staff a bit too narrowminded nowadays, and the people there, in general, not too good at support and respect nowadays. As one says: "You can never actually ban someone from a place, when he was willing to leave to begin with." Just remember: You caused this because you would not let go of the past. And you never actually helped or supported me on the new fanon after Setheo let you "Tutor me", since I never actually asked you to help to begin with.